1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wet oxidation system and process, and more particularly, to a subcritical wet oxidation system and process for the treatment of soot.
2. Background Art
Combustion of fossil fuels typically results in the formation of soot as a byproduct. The preparation of synthesis gas (a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen) typically relies on the partial combustion of hydrocarbons which results in the formation of about 1 weight percent to about 2 weight percent soot. Soot present in the synthesis gas is generally separated by quenching and subsequent scrubbing to produce a soot-containing slurry or liquor. The resultant soot slurry may be further separated from the liquid for disposal.